La maladie l'emporte
by backura
Summary: Sonya tient vaille que vaille à aider son frère Newt qui succombe un peu plus chaque jour à la maladie. Devant le désarroi et l'impuissance, la proposition de Thomas serrait-elle la dernière issu praticable? Mais qu'adviendra t il des sentiments de Newt?
1. Chapter 1

Newt ne se reconnaissait plus, il perdait la raison de jour en jour, un peu plus, jusqu'à être au bord de la folie. Il se savait faible face à sa maladie. Incapable de lutter, de garder la tête hors de l'eau, et cela malgré l'aide de sa sœur, cette seule et unique personne le comprenant sans même émettre un son, un seul geste. Il se sentait sale, horrible, difforme, inhumain. Un véritable monstre dépourvu de conscience propre. Plus rien ne comptait, le modne s'effritait autours de lui, s'envolant comme un amas de poussière sous la tempête. Il aurait voulu pleurer, montrer qu'il gardait des capacités et des sentiments humains. Le poids de son mal être l'écrasait, le plaquant au sol, la terre plein la bouche, agonisant dans une longue asphyxie.  
Sonya le regardait, incapable.

-Calme toi, Newt.

Son frère tremblotait dans un coin de la pièce, les genoux collés à son torse, se courbant frénétiquement dans un mouvement rengainant de balancement avant puis arrière. Son attitude contrastait avec le temps extérieur de cet après-midi là. Depuis la fenêtre s'éclipsait la lumière en peignant le lieu de sa clarté d'été constant.  
Les cheveux de la jeune fille reflétaient un blond doré et scintillant, sa peau montrait sa nature laiteuse bien qu'un peu coloré à force de rester au soleil pour le travail. Une mère absente depuis des années et un père indifférents composaient leur parents. Sans oublier la nouvelle belle-mère" tout à fait incapable d'apprécier le jeune blond qui perdait foi en lui. Ce denier était blond également, mais cette couleur se ternissait avec son moral. Pas tout à fait maigre, mais quand même bien loin de rattraper sa sœur bien en chair, on pouvait parier qu'au moindre choc un os se briserait.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes, d'accord?

Pire encore que sa maladie. Le remède mortel qu'on lui injectait lui embrumait l'esprit et ne restait lucide que peu de temps.

-Sonya...

Newt étouffa une plainte et cacha d'avantage son visage sous la large capuche de son poncho. Ne supportant plus son reflet dans un miroir, il se refusait d'imposer sa mine blafarde aux autres.

-Tu as dis que tu sortirais avec moi aujourd'hui. Je suis en congé, il faut en profiter! Vien!

Sincère et emplit de bonne volonté envers la seule personne qui constituait sa véritable famille, elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser tomber, le regarder mourir sans rien faire, alors elle le motivait, l'inviter à sortir dès que possible.

-La contagion...

-Newt. Il n'y a aucun soucis, il te suffit de ne toucher personne, et dans cette ville 90% des gens sont... Il n'y a aucun soucis. Donne moi la main.

Absolument pas convaincu, il tendit tout de même son bras et se laissa tirer en avant pour se redresser sur ses deux pieds, titubant quelques secondes. Sa tête tournait toujours lorsqu'il se relevait de cette position après avoir passé des journées entières dans ce coin sombre de leur chambre. Mais même au bout du rouleau il savait faire des efforts monumentales pour sa soeur ne faisant que penser à son bien. Aujourd'hui il devait faire un tour dans un petit espace boisé, rare survivant de l'explosion solaire, puis se rendre dans un petit café où les boissons proposées avaient un gout très sucré et une transparence incroyable. Et parfois il se poussait à l'extrême en engageant une conversation avec quelqu'un. Il s'était rendu compte au bout d'un moment que Sonya demandait à ses amis de venir l'aborder dans la rue, comme si l'envie leur en prenait brutalement, sans montrait leur lien avec la jeune femme. Alors il faisait tout les efforts du monde. Il mettait sa maladie au placard un lapse de temps et parvenait à rester lucide, à prononcer des phrases digne d'un jeune homme de son âge. Parfois il pouvait se passer des jours entiers avant qu'il ne reprenne conscience de son humanité, et dès qu'on lui injectait son remède il regagnait sa personnalité d'origine et parvenait avec brio à s'imposer aux gens en tenant des discours sereins et intellects.

Mais ce jour-ci ne convenait absolument pas, trop tôt avant la piqure, une bonne semaine trop tôt.

-J'ai... J'ai mal à la tête.

-Aucune excuse. Tu as dis que tu sortais avec moi les jours de congé. Une fois par semaine, c'est pas beaucoup. Force toi, ça ira mieux après!

-Je n'y arrive pas...

-Ne fais pas l'enfant!

Elle passa dans son dos et prit l'initiative de pousser son frère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, devant celle-ci la femme de la maison leur intima de ne causer aucun soucis, comme s'ils représentaient une dangereuse menace pour la ville entière, bien qu'en un sens, Newt gardait en lui un virus mortel très contagieux. Ni une ni deux ils sortirent dehors et s'élancèrent tout de suite sous un parasol au milieu de la rue, au pied duquel un homme vendait des bricole probablement volé lors d'excursions en milieu étranger. Entre autre il y avait aussi bien du matériel de cuisine que des couteaux, des livres, DVD et quelques cartes postales, sans doute dans le but de raviver des souvenirs heureux dans un monde encore vivant et emplit de terre, d'herbe et d'eau fraîche. Tout le contraire du monde actuel.

Ils firent mine de s'intéresser aux objets avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide en direction d'un long tunnel mit en place pour éviter les brulures du soleil ardant et pouvoir ainsi sortir de sa maison et tenir des liens sociaux. La dessous, une fille aux yeux bleu perçants et à la tignasse brune et rebelle les fixèrent un moment. Elle paraissait en pleine possession de ses capacité cérébrales et pourtant elle flanqua à Newt une petite frayeur, peut être justement par ce qu'elle était tout le contraire de lui-même, soit, tout ce qu'il aimerait redevenir. Ils la dépassaient tout juste lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

-Vous n'auriez pas vus un gars de notre âge, brun, plusieurs grains de beauté au visage?

-Non, répondit poliment la blonde avec un grand sourire. Nous sortons tout juste de chez nous. Bon courage pour le retrouver.

Newt n'appréciant pas cette fille et encore moins leur dialogue, accéléra brutalement en tirant sa sœur par le poignet. Il ne fut pas mécontent de sortir de ce tunnel dans lequel il se sentait si mal, enfermé, en semi-obscurité. Son esprit divaguait et il lui arrivait des fois d'entendre des bruits ou voir des choses étranges dans les zones d'ombre de la structure, sous les poutres tenant les plaques opaques au dessus de leur tête. Sonya savait parfaitement que son frère menait une rude bataille pour garder son sang froid et rester conscient de ses actes, les perles de sueurs roulant le long de ses tempes n'avaient pas que la chaleur comme origine. Doucement, elle lui prit la main et passa un bras dans son dos pour l'entrainer dans ses pas vers une vieille camionnette rouillée et renversée depuis des lustres, là, sur ce parking désert où quelques herbes se frayaient un chemin.

-Tu as vus? La végétation revient peu à peu! C'est formidable, non?

Newt émit un grognement en guise de réponse. Sans se décourager, sa sœur continua à parler un peu de ses observation, sans obtenir un seul mot de la part du blond. Cependant, une chose l'intriguait, il s'agissait d'un garçon au loin, sur le bord du petit étang autours duquel des arbres grandissaient, des arbres de plus en plus grands à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du point d'eau, sur une petite cinquantaine de mètres. La silhouette de l'individu lui sembla inconnue, alors elle pensa immédiatement à celui que rechercher la personne dans le tunnel. Ce garçon ayant l'air seul et perdu lui rappela un peu son frère avant que la maladie ne se déclare. Elle cru instant ne plus etre seule, que cette fille aussi gardait un œil sur son frère malade, en proie à la dépression et convulsé d'impressions morbides. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus était les fois où Newt disait sentir des cafards grouiller dans sa tête, croquant des morceaux de cervelles et grattant contre sa paroi osseuse. Dans un élan de sympathie Sonya, après avoir laissé son frère faire son tour habituel de l'eau, arrivait à la hauteur du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

-Excuse moi! Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

Le jeune homme correspondait en effet à la description, des grains de beauté sur son visage, les cheveux brun courts et hérissé. Il plongea son regard noisette dans celui de la jeune femme.

-Y'a pas de mal. Je ne m'attendais pas à... enfin... Ah! -il remarquait tout juste l'autre adolescent marchant à l'opposé d'un pas brusque et les mains sur son visage. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que vous étiez deux... Je dois être sacrément fatigué...

Sonya fut soulagée de voir l'innocence de l'interpellé mais garda une pointe de tristesse en réalisant que Newt restait seul dans la maladie. Un compagnon de route lui aurait peut être fait plaisir...

-C'est mon frère, commença la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de la place que l'autre occupait fraichement.

-Il marche pas un peu trop au bord, là? Pourquoi il se cache?

En posant cette question, il remarqua qu'en plus de son attitude étrange, le garçon parlait tout seul, pas trés fort, mais on l'entendait quand même. Son interrogation trouva tout de suite une réponse cohérente.

-Il est malade, précisa cependant Sonya. Il fait ça souvent, ça le calme et il revient me voir. Tu t'appelles comment?

-Thomas. Edison. Et vous?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment des nom, mais disons que moi c'est Sonya et lui Newton.

-D'accord. Alors... Alors il est malade..., reprit tristement cet inconnu. Pourtant il à l'air bien... Tu dois beaucoup t'occuper de lui.

-Je dois, sinon personne ne le ferait. Il n'est pas méchant, parfois il pique des colères, il n'apprécie pas les étrangers et passe ses journées roulé en boule dans un coin... de notre chambre...

En prononçant ses mots, elle se rendit compte à quel point en parler la soulageait, mais aussi la nonchalance avec laquelle elle racontait ces moments privés et dont son frère avait honte. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne et prouve à quel point il gardait son humanité!

-Il écoute tout ce qu'on lui dit, il réfléchit beaucoup et il cherche toujours à faire de son mieux pour ne pas être un poids pour moi...

Peu importait comment elle retournait le sujet, son frère était malade, incurable, son état se dégradait et il ne soignerait jamais malgré les centaines de milliers de kilos d'efforts qu'il pouvait bien fournir. Et ils en souffraient tout les deux en silence.

-Je trouve qu'il s'en sort trés bien.

Sonya tourna la tête vers ce gars qui venait d'encourager le malade sans même le connaitre, interloquée par un tel avis -que personne n'avait jamais donné au sujet de son frère. Oui. Il s'en sortait bien. Avec brio. Vraiment.

-Il se soigne tu dis?

-Oui... Il... On a trouvé qu'une seule solution pour le moment, il s'agit du "remède mortel"...

-C'est une drogue, pas un remède!

-Oui, je le sais bien! Mais il n'y a rien d'autre et je ne peux pas supporter de voir mon frère disparaitre comme ça...! Je sais que c'est horrible...!

La jeune blonde laissa ses larmes couler sans même la volonté de les retenir, et Thomas restait impuissant face à cela. Soudain il sentit une pression sur son front, qui s'accentua en compagnie de picotement à la base de ses cheveux. Sans l'apercevoir ni le sentir, Newt venait d'apparaitre et se tenait droit face à lui, une main crispée maintenant la pression sur la tête brune. Sonya lui somma d'arrêter, en vain, tandis que Thomas lui demandait de ne pas le toucher, de rester calme.

-Tu as fais pleurer ma sœur, tocard! Pleure toi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque...

Newt ne sentait aucune hostilité émaner de Thomas, pour autant son instinct lui disait de le craindre, de le frapper tout de suite, lui fermer son claquet une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il n'approche plus jamais sa sœur ni lui, ni qui que ce soit. S'il desserrait sa prise dans sa chevelure, là, tout de suite, cet enfoiré en profiterait pour se lever d'un bond et courir raconter à tout le monde l'état inconcevable de ce débile rodant auprès de l'eau, un des rare point d'eau. Peut être qu'il y rôdait pour la faire disparaitre, bruler les arbre, assécher l'eau, renverser du poison dedans?!

-Newt!

La voix de sa sœur le ramena à la raison. Alors il desserra sa prise jusqu'à enlever délicatement sa poigne, les mèches de cheveux glissant entre ses doigts. Sa main s'éloigna petit peu par petit peu. Si doucement qu'une pulsion de folie eut le temps de s'infiltrer et sans crier gare il lui donna un grand coup de point au visage, faisant basculer en arrière ce gars qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin.

-Thomas! Tout va bien?! Newt, excuse toi tout de suite!

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Thomas ne puisse passer outre la douleur dans son nez et que le blond ne s'accroupisse à leur pieds, la tête baissée et tirant ses cheveux avec force. Sonya aidait l'autre à se rassoir.

-Pardon, murmurait le malade. Pardon.

-Il a un sacré sang chaud ton frangin!

-Il ne voulait pas, je t'assure, c'est la...

-Je sais, rigola tout d'abord le brun, il ne contrôle pas tout, c'est normal. Je ne lui en tient pas rigueur... Tu aurais un mouchoir?

Sonya lui tendit un morceau de tissu dont il pu se servir pour colmater sa narine de laquelle s'échappait du sang. Sans un mot de plus, Newt rampa et enserra la taille de sa sœur pour y pleurer en silence, tel un enfant.

-Ca fait combien de temps qu'il prend ce remède?

-Presque deux ans. Quelque chose comme ça...

Newt arrêta de sangloter lorsque sa sœur se mit à lui caresser le crâne d'un mouvement se voulant rassurant.

-J'ai rarement vus quelqu'un résister aussi longtemps... Tu sais que l'on raconte que certaine personne sont immunisée, mais pas assez, et le remède leur permettrait de tenir un trés long moment? Il parait que certain ont même guérit.

-C'est impossible! Ce foutu truc créé une dépendance! Ils sont juste complètement stone à longueur de journée, ce ne sont plus des... des...

Elle refusa de terminer cette phrase allant obligatoirement à l'encontre de son frère.

-Tu sais, je viens d'assez loin, et pour des raisons particulières j'ai certaines connaissances en médecine. Je peux peut être faire quelque chose pour lui.

Sonya se leva d'un coup, surprenant Newt qui l'avait déjà lâché et rabattait son regard sur Thomas. Il avait tout entendu de la conversation, et tout comprit.

-Tu pourrais aider ma sœur? demanda t il avant même que celle-ci n'explique la raison de sa révolte.

-C'est toi que j'aimerais aider.

-Tu es _ignoble_ , **Thomas.** Tu lui fais croire à des chimères! On rentre Newt, tout de suite.

Elle saisit son bras et le troisième se retrouva rapidement seul sur ce bord d'étang.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait trois jours que Newt ne sortait pas de la chambre, et cette fois il résumait ses journées à de longues siestes dans son lit, si longue que sa sœur craignait parfois de ne plus percevoir le soulèvement de sa poitrine, dû au gonflement de ses poumons. Il arrivait que son frère agisse ainsi pour retarder la date de son remède, il grattait quelques heures, quelques jours, durant lesquels son corps se reposait et abandonnait sa dépendance. Ce stratagème l'étonnait lui même car son mental n'était pas spécialement élevé, fébrile et fissuré pour un rien. Mais cette fois-ci il ne persévérait pas à ce répéter en boucle qu'il était humain, que son cerveau fonctionnait encore. Non. Depuis tout ce temps ses pensées, toute, se focalisaient sur le brun. Ce gars paraissait si louche, à la fois du bon et du mauvais côté. Il lui rappelait étrangement une organisation avec laquelle il eu affaire quelques années auparavant, mais ça, il ne gardait que très peu de souvenirs intactes. Concernant ce Thomas, des questions en tout sens le parcourait. D'où venait il, pourquoi? La fille dans le tunnel le cherchait elle? Dans ce cas avait il quelque chose à se reprocher? N'avait il pas agit de façon mauvaise envers elle? Envers d'autres? Et en quoi pouvait il s'y connaitre au sujet du virus, de la médecine, et de ce remède? Cherchait il des cobaye pour des expériences infructueuses? Etait-il seulement _humain_? Peut être que des reptiliens prenaient la place des habitants dans cette ville. Que de nouvelles personnes viendraient l'agresser. Emporter sa sœur? Ou pire. La tuer. A mesure que Newt pensait à cet individu son rythme cardiaque s'élevait et sa colère se contenait difficilement. Combien de fois avait-il lutté pour le pas sortir du lit et courir dévorer ce gars? Il devait rester calme. Couché. Tout irait bien dans quelques jours encore, il lui fallait tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

-Newt? Tu ne dors pas?

Un petit grognement fit office de réponse, alors Sonya s'approcha de lui. Son frère arborait de grosse cernes foncées, digne de deux semaines passées sans dormir. Ses cheveux et son haut -un débardeur gris- collait à a peau à cause d'une transpiration abondante. Cela rappela à Sonya lorsque sa grand-mère lui disait de passer une longue nuit dans un tas de couette pour transpirer et faire sortir toute la maladie.

-J'ai trouvée un truc intéressant, regardes ça!

Elle remarqua bien que son frère avait du mal à se concentrer et tremblotait, comme à chaque fois que la fin du traitement arrivait. Elle persista cependant en lui posant l'objet noir et plat sur le bord du lit. Ouvert en deux, Newt s'intéressa un peu plus à la chose en comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un lecteur DVD portatif. Persuadait qu'il ne fonctionnait plus, il appuya sur le bouton _power_ pour confirmer sa pensée et là fut la surprise. L'écran clignota puis s'alluma correctement en affichant un nom de marque avant que le dessous vibre bruyamment et que le menu d'un film s'affiche. Il reconnut tout de suite l'œuvre en question.

-Où... Où tu as trouvé ça?

Emerveillé -pour une courte durée-, il saisit l'appareil et le rapprocha d'avantage de lui tout en trouvant le bouton du volume et l'augmentant.

-Je savais que ca te ferais plaisir. J'ai mis longtemps à trouver de quoi faire tourner ce film, mais ça en valait la peine, non?

-Tu crois... qu'il est toujours vivant?

-Trévor? Surement, il a su se tirer d'événement plus durs encore.

-Il jouait seulement un rôle. Je ne me souviens pas de la fin... Est ce que la fin est heureuse?

Sonya se rappela subitement du jeune garçon recevant un coup de couteau ou cutter pour sauver un camarde. Trévor mourait bel et bien à la fin.

-J-Je n'aurais peut être pas dû te donner ça, tu ne veux pas plutôt regarder autre chose, J'ai récupérée cinq films comiques et quelques uns de fan-...

-Non, trancha tout de suite le blond d'un air haineux. De toute façon il n'y avait aucune fin heureuse pour...

Il se crispa et attrapa sa tête de se deux mains tout en grognant et respirant bruyamment.

-Laisse moi le regarder! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher! Va-t-en !

Sonya savait bien qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès, pour autant, tout était de sa faute à elle, quelle idée avait elle eu de ramener _ce_ film là! Son frère entrait dans une colère noir!

-D-D'accord, réussit elle à peine à prononcer. J-Je... Je serais à côté...

La jeune femme n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son frère pouvait parfois perdre les pédales et passer d'un caractère très gentil et serviable à un caractère qui se voulait méchant et menaçant. Seulement, que pouvait elle y faire? Si jamais elle essayait de lutter il se renfermerait d'avantage et craquerait rapidement, ce qui briserait tous les efforts qu'il mettait en œuvre pour ne pas raccourcir l'intervalle entre chaque traitement. Avec tristesse elle se rendit au salon dans lequel son père se reposait sur un canapé. Il venait de rentrer d'un boulot et semblait exténué. Probablement un simple repérage en périphérie de la ville. De sa "belle-mère", aucune trace.

Elle prit soin d'attendre deux bonnes heures avant de retourner voir son frère. Le film devait avoir fini et il sanglotait surement sous sa couette devant la fin tragique du jeune garçon essayant d'apporter un peu de bonheur dans la vie d'autrui. Décidément, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de récupérer ce film là? Elle n'aurait pas trouvée mieux pour raviver le sentiment de culpabilité rongeant son frère.

-Newt? Tu as fini le film?

N'entendant aucun bruit, pas même celui du DVD tournant dans le lecteur, elle entra dans la pièce, et s'aperçut que le lit était vide, vide de tout corps humain, à l'instar du reste de la pièce.

-Merde!

Le soleil tapait encore durement, comme d'habitude, et ses vêtements ne se contentaient plus de lui coller à la peau. Non. Ils dégoulinaient avec lui. Il courait depuis un moment déjà, passant à l'aveuglette entre les bâtiments, traversant les cours et jardins sous les regards mauvais des habitants. Sans but précis, il souhaitait juste se défouler sans croiser personne, réfléchir et parvenir à accepter l'idée que lui aussi finirait de cette façon, aussi dure que puisse être la réalité. Newt était malade voir déjà mourant, et nul doute que sa fin à lui serait aussi tragique, probablement accompagnée de plombs dans la cervelle.

Ses pas l'avaient guidés à l'extérieur de la ville, dans un environnement rapidement hostile car composé exclusivement de terres arides, rouges, et sans une miette d'ombrage ou d'eau. Peut etre avait-il déjà parcouru deux kilomètre depuis la dernière maison car le soleil ondulait déjà celle-ci tel un mirage. Il se laissa tomber à genoux dans la poudreuse orangée.

Réfléchir. Réfléchir. Il devait reprendre son calme et réfléchir. Ne pas perdre de vue qu'il vivait toujours, que sa sœur vivait elle aussi. Tout n'était pas perdu, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir.

-J-J'ai mal...! C'est... horrible...!

Au bout du rouleau le blondinet tomba sur le côté et se replia sur lui même, tremblant de tout son être. Alors que son corps bouillait il pouvait presque avoir la sensation d'être frigorifié.

-Hey! Hey! Newton!

En plus de son mal de crâne abominable des illusions sonores s'incrustaient.

Puis il se sentit comme sur un nuage, flottant dans un nid de coton. Le sol s'éloignait de lui. Ou peut être l'inverse? Il ne percevait plus grand chose, jusqu'à ce que, sans la moindre douceur, il retomba à terre et fut secoué dans tout les sens.

-Laisse toi faire!

Non, impossible, le blond avait la hargne. Plus de réflexions, plus de discernement, aucun arbitre, juste une furie sans nom et l'envie inassouvissable de mordre et cogner.

-Bon sang, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

A quoi correspondait la voix? A qui? Peu importait, si ce n'était qu'elle résistait bien au coups et griffures. Soudain une plainte retentit et Newt fut figé en quelques secondes, incapable de remuer quoi que ce soit, il en grognait de mécontentement.

-Newton, tu me reconnais? On s'est vus à l'étang. Thomas. Ca te dit quelque chose?

Thomas n'eut droit à aucune réponse, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de finir de lier les jambes et les bras du malade. Sonya l'avait interpellée plus tôt alors qu'il se reposait au bord de l'eau. Inquiète de ne pas trouver son frère elle avait tout de suite prit un remède et s'était dirigée là où ils se promenaient habituellement. Après un léger accrochage elle accepta l'aide du brun en lui confiant la seringue.

A leur rencontre, Newt portait un sweet à manches longues sous son poncho, expliquant pourquoi Thomas n'avait pas remarqué la multitudes de bleus sur ses avants bras, résultant les multiples soins auquel il avait eu droit. Le brun se sentit extrêmement mal pour lui, rien que d'imaginer toutes les fois où la seringue entrait sous sa peau, la douleur en sentant le fluide parcourir son corps et surtout, ce qui l'attristait au plus au point était de se rendre compte que leur rôle aurait put etre inversé.

-Ca va faire un peu mal, ok?

Il planta l'aiguille et injecta le produit, arrachant un cri de douleur au concerné...

Sonya ne tarda pas à les retrouver, Thomas dos au mur d'une baraque et son frère couché au sol, la tête reposant sur la jambe de cet inconnu.

-D'où est-ce que tu viens? demanda sèchement la jeune femme.

-Je suis originaire de Denver.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais en Angleterre, alors?

-C'est vite dit, les frontières entre pays n'ont plus rien d'important, je cherche simplement à vivre paisiblement tout en apportant mon aide. C'est le seul malade ici, non?

-Comment sais-tu ça?!

Elle brulait d'envie de lui arracher son frère des bras et s'en aller rapidement, seulement ce mec l'avait aidé et elle lui devait quelque chose. Et puis jamais elle ne réussirait à ramener le corps inerte de son frangin à travers la ville.

-Je suis arrivé avec des amis à moi, une fille et deux gars. On nous a tout de suite interpellé pour connaitre nos origines et notre immunité. L'un d'eux à lâché qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul contaminé ici. C'est lui, non?

-On doit être... une centaine ici. Avant que tout ce monde arrive, on était juste nous, ma famille. Mon père et moi sommes immuns, mais Newt a contracté la maladie il y a deux ans. Ca faisait déjà un moment que d'autres s'installaient ici, alors on nous a laissé vivre, à condition que Newt soit sécurisé et médicalisé. Facile à dire, hein?

Sonya trouvait agréable de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un, si bien que malgré sa rancune et sa méfiance, elle réussissait à être franche avec lui. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

-C'est une cause perdu, avoues le.

-Je trouve plutôt qu'il est mignon.

-Quoi?

Ce gars était très étrange, à se mettre autant en confiance avec eux et à complimenter sans cesse son frère.

-Quand il dort, il est mignon je trouve.

-T'avises pas de lui dire ça. Il a suffisamment de soucis comme ça, déjà que tu lui as mis dans la tête des mensonges.

-Je ne mentais pas! Il y a vraiment des personnes pour lesquelles c'est le cas, elle s'immunise avec des injections un peu plus concentrées. Et je ne mens pas non plus en disant qu'il est... Enfin, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire?!

-Il est gay, imposa tout de suite Sonya d'un ton réprobateur. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoir. Jamais personne ne lui a dit ce genre de chose, s'il t'entend les prononcer il va croire que tu es spécial. Maintenant j'aimerais rentrer et le voir se reposer dans _son lit._

Le remède injecté, Newt se sentait vraiment mieux et parvenait à se poser calmement pour réfléchir et observer autours de lui. Il se rappelait de tout ses faits et gestes, sa fuite, l'arrivée de Thomas, sa sœur lui apportant le film, le tour à l'étang… Tout ça, comme toujours, il en regrettait une partie, particulièrement celle où le jeune inconnu intervenait. Cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui adressait la parole ainsi, osait le toucher (bien que Thomas devait être immunisé, alors ça, il s'en fichait), et s'inquiétait pour lui.

Parfaitement conscient, le blond se permettait quelques escapades dans le petit point de marchandises et s'autorisait des promenades vers l'étang et même dans le désert, au-delà de la grande de la grande colline rougie. Sa capacité à rester totalement lui-même ne durerait pas plus d'une semaine et demi, puis quelques crises s'installeraient de-ci de-là, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne bipolaire, dans trois semaines et demi, quatre semaines. Avant ça il désirait se rendre compte des progrès de la nature, de la pousse des arbres dans le petit coins à l'abri, de l'invasion des insectes part endroits, et de l'évolution des villageois. Tout avancé positivement. Aucun malade, pas même dans les nouveaux arrivant, c'est-à-dire la bande d'adolescents immunisés, et un approvisionnement constant assuré par une organisation clean de toute contagion. Des enfants jouaient dans les maisons, les parents travaillaient sous le soleil, dégageant des morceaux de maison, des objets, meubles ou des gravas. Sonya se trouvait avec eux, ainsi que la fille brune accompagnant Thomas et un autre gars à la couleur bien mâte.

Bref, dans l'ensemble, tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Pour tous excepté lui-même. La seule régression à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il se mourait lentement, mais pas dans un temps aussi long que la vieillesse prend pour emporter son hôte. Non. De façon bien plus rapide, dans une accélération dramatique à mesure des mois s'écoulant, au grand damne de sa sœur.

Une chose persistait cependant à s'améliorer en lui. Sa relation avec Thomas.

Ce dernier lui avait bien vite tendu la main après son réveil, persuadé de pouvoir agir. Ils avaient échangés quelques paroles, quelques gestes amicaux durant ces jours-ci. Le brun ne cessait de venir vers lui, à l'encontre de Sonya n'approuvant pas du tout leur « amitié ». Elle savait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à tester son frère pour trouver l'éventuel miracle pouvant le soigner. Cause perdue. Cette effroyable maladie restait incurable depuis longtemps malgré une multitudes de processus, de testes, d'essaies pour la contrer, la neutraliser, sans succès. Un e adolescent seul n'y pourrait rien. Son frère glissait doucement vers folie atroce et une mort irrémédiable. Se voiler la face n'y changerait rien, enfaite elle aggraverait la situation.

-Tu es encore assis ici ?

Newt s'étonnait chaque fois qu'il rencontrait Thomas sur le bord de l'étang, le regard soucieux et totalement plongé dans la lune. Puis en une seconde son humeur maussade devenait tout autre pour saluer joyeusement.

-Tout le monde travaille, excepté toi.

-Tu peux parler. Sous prétexte que tu es malade tu n'as pas le droit d'apporter ton aide.

-Je risquerais de les contaminer.

Plus que de coutume, le brun s'aigri et retrouva son expression négative face à la sympathie du malade, celui devant être, théoriquement, le plus déprimé.

-A quoi réfléchis tu ici ? Tes amis ne sont pas de bon conseil ? demanda curieusement le blond en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Ils le sont. Mais j'aime la tranquillité, et ça me permet de voir plus clair dans mes idées.

-Oh… C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose que je ne comprends plus beaucoup… L'ordre dans mes idées… Elle vole en éclat si souvent…

Newt eut un sursaut en sentant une pression sur sa main droite, posée à plat près de l'autre. Les yeux écarquillés, il se tourna vers le possesseur de ses doigts effleurant les siens.

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles…

-Thomas… Thomas, qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?

Il voulut retirer sa main mais l'autre la prit d'avantage, la soulevant et se déplaçant face à face.

-Newton, je sais… non je ne sais pas… pas vraiment… Il ne faut pas que tu crois que tout est perdu. Je peux peut être t'aider. Laisse moi t'aider. C'est qu'une hypothèse, mais ta résistance jusqu'à maintenant peut cacher le reste de l'iceberg ! Il se pourrait que ton immunité ne parvienne pas à s'exprimer totalement, dans ce…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est quoi ta solution miracle ? Plus de drogue, encore et toujours plus, non ? Ce n'est pas être immunisé ça.

-Certain y parvienne, dans ton cas je ne pense pas qu'essayer empirerait ton état…

Trouvant la situation gênante, Newt se libéra de son emprise et se concentra d'avantage sur le visage plus que sérieux de Thomas. Ce garçon venu de nul part semblait vraiment honnête. Non. Enfaite il _était_ honnête, et c'est ce effrayaient le malade et sa sœur.

-Si ça ne marche pas ma sœur s'en voudra tout le restant de sa vie. Je ne tiens pas à aggraver les choses. Je suis gravement malade, je dois mourir, c'est un fait auquel je m'y suis fait.

-Là où tu te trompes, c'est que toi, maintenant, dans cet état, tu es peut être près à mourir, mais lorsque ça se dégrade tu ne cherches qu'à survivre, d'instinct.

-Alors lorsque je dégénérerait trop, il suffira de m'abattre.

-C'est déjà arrivé, et pire encore, crois tu que ta sœur s'en remettrait de la disparition de son frère, un trou dans la tête?

Le blond baissa son regard et ne pipa mot devant cette dure vérité que Thomas avait si bien relevé. Le silence dura un moment, de longues secondes, des minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Newt reprenne la parole.

-Expliques moi alors, quelle est ton idée.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Voici la suite de cet –d'origine- OS. Il s'agit là de l'avant dernier chapitre !  
La prochaine publication sera théoriquement un OS sur l'origine de la blessure de Newt, se passant dans le Labyrinthe !  
Bonne lecture~

-Thomas s'illumina d'un sourire et s'empressa de sortir un bout de papier froissé et griffonné de la poche de son pantalon.

-J'ai la base de la formule, mais il faut l'adapter à ton corps. L'élaboration du produit est faisable, le problème c'est la discrétion. Tu crois pouvoir sortir sans être suivit par ta sœur ?

-Elle ne me suit pas, elle s'inquiète. De toute façon elle ne regarde pas où je vais, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'endroit m'étant autorisé…

-Ok… Alors je vais déplacer le matériel ailleurs. On pourrait avoir notre cachette à nous, dans laquelle on pourra mettre en place un suivi correct de ton état et… Heu… J-J'ai l'air si étrange que ça ?

Le brun avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus, fou de joie de pouvoir apporter son aide au blond. Sauf que celui-ci affichait une mine si déroutée qu'il doutait de l'efficacité de son plan. A moins que cette idée de « cachette rien qu'à eux » éveillait en Newt une certaine frustration, celle de ne jamais avoir pu partager de telles choses avec quelqu'un, autre que Sonya. Pour Thomas ça ne posait pas de problème, n'ayant jamais eu à ce questionner sur ce genre de chose, il lui tardait d'expérimenter ces liens avec le blond.

Sauf que le blond en question ne prenait pas les choses de la même façon. Rien que de devoir cacher ça à Sonya lui paraissait tout à fait anormal et injustifié, puisqu'elle faisait tout son possible pour lui depuis déjà longtemps. Il vivait le plus paisiblement grâce à son soutient, alors lui faire des cachoteries n'était pas digne.

-J'en ai déjà parlé à ta sœur, et elle est contre mon idée.

Newt voulait bien le croire, elle gardait une dent contre Thomas, prête à l'accuser au moindre problème.

-Je ne peux pas cacher ça à ma sœur…

-Mais si tu lui dis tu ne pourras pas essayer. Après je ne veux pas te forcer, c'est à toi de décider, je te propose seulement mon idée.

-Ouai, je sais…

Newt se releva et s'approcha de l'eau pour y apercevoir son visage à la peau si clair onduler sur la surface. A ce voir ainsi il eu un soupçon de nostalgie, repensant à l'époque où l'eau coulait un peu partout et recouvrait la planète sur plus de sa moitié. Il se rendit compte à quel point sa maladie ne le préoccupait pas assez, à quel point, au final, sa vie ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. C'était étrange pour lui de se voir à la fois vivant et mort à travers se reflet. Pour une fois, avant d'en finir, il pouvait bien se faire plaisir à suivre sa propre volonté sans se fier à sa sœur. Après tout, ce serait exaltant de faire quelque chose en cachette, de devoir se faufiler discrètement jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, d'éviter le regard de Sonya et lui faire la surprise d'être guéris !

-Je ferais ce que je peux pour toi, si tu acceptes mon aide.

-J'accepte si tu trouves l'endroit parfait.

D'un bond, Thomas se redressa et lui tapota l'épaule, plus heureux que jamais.

-Compte sur moi ! Je m'y mets tout de suite !

Ni une ni deux, le brun lui dit au revoir et prit la direction des maisons, probablement pour rejoindre la sienne, laissant son nouvel ami planté là.

C'est en rentrant chez lui que Newt croisa sa sœur qui lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais les crises ne tarderaient pas à revenir au grand galop et il se demanda s'il parviendrait à garder le secret même au bout du rouleau… Et puis si les améliorations se voyaient clairement, Sonya s'interrogerait immédiatement. Bon, ce serait plutôt bien si tout s'arrangeait.

Malgré l'inquiétude grandissante, il garda son sang froid et s'impatienta de voir Thomas débarquer pour lui dire que tout était fin prêt. Trois jours passèrent avant que ça n'arrive, enfin pas tout à fait puisqu'ils se croisèrent au point d'eau. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte comme accoutumé.

-Hum… J'ai dû faire une petite chose qui gâche un peu le projet, commença l'apprenti scientifique avant de rassurer son patient d'un sourire chaleureux. Mes amis se sont doutés de quelque chose… Du coup ils sont au courant…

-Sérieux ?! Ca devait être un secret, non ?!

Newt sentait bien l'exagération dans son comportement, mais son sang bouillait déjà à l'intérieur, en proie à la moindre colère. Il respira profondément et tenta de se calmer le plus sereinement possible. Comprenant la situation, l'autre ignora ce ton un peu trop dur.

-Ils savent que je projette de te soigner, mais ils ne savent pas exactement comment, et ne diront rien à personne.

-S'ils disent quoi que ce soit à Sonya… !

-Ils ne diront rien, j'ai confiance en eux, ne t'en fais pas.

Pour revenir au plus intéressant, Thomas lui proposa de le suivre pour découvrir la cachette et commencer les premiers prélèvements. Ainsi, Newt le suivit sur une longues distance, passant par l'arrière du village, jusqu'à longer d'énormes blocs de terre pour se faufiler dans des ruines les menant à l'intérieur des bâtiments gigantesque et aux trois quarts enfouit dans le sable. En réalité il s'agissait d'une salle des fêtes hors d'usage. Une bonne partie des fenêtres s'obstruaient par de la terre brunie, et la salle, sombre, s'en était remplie. Thomas avait frayé un chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à la pièce du fond où frigos, toilettes et ustensiles de cuisines se trouvaient. Il avait prit soin de déblayer certaines ouvertures, dont deux créées lors de l'effondrement du bâtiment. Ainsi, il avait récupéré deux tables et une chaise pour faire office de bureau à la lumière du jour.

Newt resta ébahit par l'utilisation qu'avait su faire Thomas de cet endroit ensevelit et inutilisable. Dans un endroit pareil, personne ne risquait de venir voir, ni de s'interroger, puisque Newt se rendait quotidiennement dans ces ruines, à l'abri du regard des autres, bien que les villageois le savait en promenade vers là-bas régulièrement.

Le matériel médical déjà en place, Thomas se hâta de demander au malade de s'allonger sur une table prévue à cette effet. Sur une autre des seringues, pinces, aiguilles, bocaux, tubes à essaies et des petites machines complexes s'y rangeaient, et ce fut la dedans que le brun prit ce qu'il faut pour une prise de sang.

-On va commencer par une prélèvement sanguin, histoire de faire un bilan et voir que tu ne manque de rien. Théoriquement, je devrais pouvoir te dire si tu possède l'enzyme capable de lutter contre le virus. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est qu'il y en a peu, et au pire ton corps sera peut être capable de s'adapter et imiter l'enzyme.

-Je ne comprends pas tout mais… fais-le.

Sagement, Newt s'allongea sur la surface lisse et fixa le plafond tout en se questionnant sur sa possible guérison. A l'aide d'un cordon épais, Thomas comptait faire apparaitre les veines du bras droit, mais il avait oublié toutes ses innombrables marques de piqure et les bleus engendrés. Il se décida donc à le faire à un autre endroit.

-Ca me fait penser, tu boites un peu, non ?

Il préféra préoccuper son patient pour éviter qu'il ne ressente pas la douleur, bien qu'il la sentirait tout de même. Il enfonça l'aiguille lorsque Newt lui affirma sa boiterie.

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non. Dis moi plutôt, toi…

Une première fiole remplie, Thomas mettait en place la deuxième.

-Quoi ?

-Ma sœur t'as dis quoi, sur moi ?

Jusque là le visage caché, Newt décida de le découvrir pour fixer durement le jeune homme lui souriant bêtement. Depuis plusieurs jours le brun se torturait les méninges pour réussir à trouver quelque chose pouvant lui redonner gout à la vie, dans le but de ne plus penser à la maladie, et potentiellement à sa mort future. Il fallait lui occupait l'esprit, lui montrer que ça ne s'arrêtait pas là. C'était en blaguant que l'un de ses amis avait conseillé de lui trouver une copine pour que « l'amour lui fasse voir la vie en rose ». Bien que non miraculeuse, cette solution paraissait la meilleur pour le moment. Petit bémol : l'homosexualité de Newton et surtout son rejet par la population. A moins qu'il en vienne à sortir avec sa propre sœur, il n'y avait pas énormément de solution.

-Elle t'a beaucoup complimenté, mais elle a surtout avoué un truc, enfin, laissé sous entendre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?!

Les trois fioles de sang complètes, Thomas retira l'aiguille et désinfecta avec un produit plus très efficace. Il le fit s'assoir et saisit son poignet pour percevoir les pulsions cardiaques. A cet instant il se rendit compte du regard noir pesant sur lui, et le contra à l'aide d'une expression chaleureuse.

-Pas besoin de faire cette tête.

\- Craches le morceau, tocard. Tu m'exaspères des fois…

-Moi ? Je suis là pour toi ! En tout cas ton pouls est normal. Je vais t'ausculter si tu veux bien.

-Réponds d'abord.

-Si tu te laisses faire je te dis et je t'offre un cadeau.

-J'en veux pas de t…

Un peu de lucidité, Newt ressenti son manque de tact… Thomas l'aidait après tout, et il continuait à jouer le bon médecin. Il commença donc les observations banales, langue, oreilles, yeux…

-Tu sais, si nous sommes ici avec mes amis, c'est pour venir en aide à ceux qui tentent de survivre. Nous n'avons pas de vaccin, mais au moins on peu apporter un peu de notre sang pour… pour la drogue que tu prends. On s'est résignés à ne pouvoir aider que les personnes indemnes du virus. Mais ça me reste en travers de la gorge.

-Ongue gu maigue ?

-Ouai, je t'aide, mais ne parles pas avec ce truc dans la bouche, s'amusa le brun en retirant la petite cuillère de sa langue. Ton cas à l'air spécial à mes yeux, et si jamais je ne parvenais à rien avec toi, je crois que j'abandonnerais définitivement cette histoire de remède.

-Tu ne pourras jamais sauver tout le monde, Thomas. C'est déjà foutu, depuis le début, et je crois qu'on en est tous conscient.

-Hum…ouai…

Le silence s'installa alors pour un moment, donnant un accent plus sérieux aux manipulations du brun et la mise en route des analyses dans les petits appareils portatifs, disposés sur la table. Newt resta très calme, se recouchant dès que Thomas lui tourna le dos pour mener ses expériences. De très longues minutes passèrent, tendant l'atmosphère. Jusqu'à ce que, toujours dos au malade, celui encore debout ne daigna parler.

-Elle m'a parlée de tes gouts, ta sœur.

-Quoi ? Adoré « _Un monde parfait_ » est si nul que ça ?

Thomas étouffa un rire en se rappelant la cause de la course poursuite dans le désert, peu de temps avant. Ce film restait un très bon choix.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-J'avais compris. Et ensuite ? Ce n'est pas compliqué de s'apercevoir de mes penchants.

-Physiquement, t'es certes plutôt mince, mais pas efféminé non plus. Je me disais juste que… C'était assez idéal.

-Idéal pour quoi ?

-Idéal pour te faire changer tes idées. Je ne suis pas vraiment comme toi, mais disons que je ne me suis jamais cherché et tu ne me laisses pas indifférent.

-Oh ! Mec ! Il se redressa sur son fessier. Ta déclaration douteuse est presque malsaine. C'est quoi ton truc là ? Coucher avec ton patient ? T'es censé cherche un remède non ? Ne pas t'imposer dans ma vie. Encore moins de cette façon.

Devant ses fioles, l'autre ne parut pas réagir et continua ses petits gestes quelques secondes avant de mettre en route un appareil grésillant et de se retourner, une main grattant son crâne, et un air gêné. Il souffla tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez et s'approcha du blond, vraiment prés. Si prés que Newt pensait à une blague, mais non, Thomas ne lui laissa pas le temps de reculer que déjà il détenait ses lèvres par un baiser maladroit. Se fixant intensément aucun des deux ne souhaita dire un mot ni même bouger un cheveux. Chacun venait de donner son premier baiser, et ca faisait tout drôle. Mais plus grave encore, le blond résumait la situation pour se permettre de remettre calmement les éléments à leur place. Avoir une telle relation avec Thomas ne le rebutait pas –c'était après tout une occasion de vivre une histoire encore jamais vécue et à peine imaginée. S'il l'aimait ? Pas vraiment, mais son attitude, sa gentillesse, son altruisme, et ses petites manies le rendait mignon. Seulement, était-il capable, à un stade si avancé de la maladie, de partager sa vie avec lui ?

-Tu vas guérir si on s'y met à fond. Newt, c'est certain. Il faut que tu te redonnes confiance, et surtout que tu ais envie de vivre. Voudrais-tu…vivres à mes côtés ?

Entre le visage sincère et cette phrase sortie d'un roman à l'eau de rose, Newt eu du mal à cacher son amusement. Ce mec ne comprenait rien, pire, il devait être cinglé.

-Tu as envie, toi, de passer tes journées avec un malade dégénéré comme moi ? Tu ne vas pas bien.

-Je t'ai promis de te guérir, bon, sang, tu vas finir par l'accepter ?!

Agacé devant l'insistance de son patient, le scientifique recula et se frotta énergiquement le crâne tout en pestiférant, déclenchant à nouveau l'amusement du blond riant bruyamment.

-J'ai compris, prononça t il entre deux rires. Je suis d'accord. Je n'ai rien à perdre après tout. Mais Sonya…

-…Ne dois pas être au courant. Je le sais.

Et même si leur dernière clôturaient déjà bien le sujet, Thomas se sentit obligé de gouter une nouvel fois aux lèvres de l'autre, visiblement du même avis.

Devant rester cachée, leur relation ne prenait forme qu'entre les murs de l'ancienne salle des fêtes, et parfois à l'abri des regards au bord de l'étang. Pour une fois, Thomas réussit à tenir ses amis à l'écart du secret, le plus gros secret qu'il eut à garder. Bien sûr, Sonya se demandant où son frère passait toute ses journées, lui qui ne sortait plus de sa chambre, elle se doutait de quelque chose en rapport avec le brun et ce qu'il avançait. Cependant, ils semblaient très sages, puis Newt entamait tout juste la période des sauts d'humeurs.

A l'aide des résultats d'analyses, Thomas préparait le remède adapté. La prise du remède se faisait quotidiennement, une toute petite dose par jour, dans le but d'aider le corps du malade à accepter les substances étrangères et s'en accommodait. Grace à ça, Newt sentait moins les effets de la maladie, et parvenait à garder sa colère enfouie. Bien que parfois, ça explosait, après tout, il était loin d'être guérit, et finalement, son état dégénéré tout de même, moins vite qu'accoutumait, mais il dégénéré.

-Tu vas bien ?

Thomas attendait le blond depuis une bonne heure sur le bord de l'étang quand il comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, alors il se rendit chez lui, ne serait-ce que pour parler à Sonya, savoir où son frère traînait. Il le vit dans sa chambre, grâce à la fenêtre laissée grande ouverte, couché dans son lit, face au mur opposé à l'ouverture, de sorte qu'il ne prit pas conscience de la présence de l'autre dehors, la tête passée dans l'embrasure. Il sursauta en entendant cette voix le questionner.

-Tommy ?

Il ne bougea pas pour autant, impossible donc pour le brun de voir son visage.

-Tu n'es pas venu, donc je me suis dis que tu devais être chez toi. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-J'ai fais des rêves horribles, commença t il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux plus jamais voir ça…

-J'arrive.

Ni une ni deux, Thomas escalada la fenêtre et prit soin de la refermer derrière lui, tout comme la porte de la chambre, de crainte que la femme de la frangine ne pointe son nez au mauvais moment. Il devait réconforter Newt pour qu'il se sente mieux.

-Tu en as parlé à Sonya ?

-Oui, répondit faiblement le malade tout en enfouissant sa tête sous son coussin.

Que pouvait-il bien avoir pour se cacher à ce point ? Mais il ne fallait pas le bousculer et réclamer des réponses immédiatement, avec lui la douceur était la meilleur des solutions, donc son petit ami s'installa au bord du lit, très vite prit d'assaut par un Newt déstabilisé et recroquevillé.

-Elle n'a pas réussie à te faire sentir mieux ?

-Je ne veux plus la voir.

Pourtant plus qu'attacher à sa sœur, Newt se permettait soudainement de la rejeter sans raison apparente ? Simplement à cause de cauchemars ? Son état mental avait chuté si rapidement, il se portait bien mieux la veille.

-Il se passait quoi ? Elle t'abandonnée ? Tu sais que ta sœur tient à toi, tu es ce qu'elle a de plus précieux.

-Oui…

Newt ne montrait toujours pas le bout de son nez, et cela inquiétait Thomas, persuadé qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir honte de ses larmes coulant probablement abondamment. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux tout en exercent de petites pressions dans le but de lui faire relever le menton. Mais pas moyen. Il dû l'écouter pleurer durant de très longues minutes, un bon quart d'heure facilement, avant de parvenir à lui faire relever la tête quelques secondes et apercevoir les plaies sur ses joues. Nul doute que, se sentant au bout du rouleau, ses mains avaient agies d'elles même. Les griffures semblaient superficielles mais représentait bien là l'avancé de la maladie.

-Ceux ne sont que des cauchemars, tu sais que Sonya et moi nous sommes là pour toi. Newt, regarde moi, tentant Thomas en saisissant délicatement son visage, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, tu vas guérir, d'accord ?

-Tu mens, vous mentez tous. Je ne guérirais jamais…

-On ne va pas revenir sur le sujet, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Contentes toi de vivre pleinement, avec moi. Newt.

Il parvint enfin à voir clairement son visage et confirma la gravité peu élevée des blessures, puis déposa un baiser sur chacune des deux joues, et s'arrêta sur les lèvres du malheureux dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement.

Attiré par tant d'affection, Newt tendit ses bras pour saisir Thomas par la taille et se blottir d'avantage contre lui, le serrant de toutes ses forces.


End file.
